Washington, D.C.
Washington, D.C. is the capital of the United States of America. D.C. is the location of the Justice League's Hall of Justice and of the genetics research laboratory Cadmus. Known locations * East Potomac Park * Hall of Justice * Project Cadmus * United States Capitol * Washington Monument History 2010 Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Speedy were given a tour of the Hall of Justice. Superman alerted the League to a fire at Cadmus; Zatara required full League assistance to stop Wotan. With the League away, Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash investigated Cadmus. They found Superboy, but were captured. They escaped, and defeated Blockbuster. The League responded to the commotion at Cadmus, and was rebuffed by the sidekicks, who wanted to do good work together. Lex Luthor met with Superboy in East Potomac Park, and sent him back to Cadmus to discover another super-clone. The League held a press conference in front of the Hall concerning the induction of Atom, Doctor Fate, Icon, Plastic Man and Red Arrow into the League. The Team watched the broadcast from the lounge. Red Arrow used the Zeta-Tube to travel to the Hall of Justice, and escaped his pursuers in the subway tunnels. In one of his many safehouses, Red Arrow was confronted by Aqualad. He agreed to come with them. 2011 The Light raided Cadmus and took Match and Speedy with them. Red Arrow stayed in the capital for his search for Speedy. Still working on his search, Red Arrow had help from Jim. They searched Cadmus top to bottom, without success. 2015 After traveling all over the world, Cheshire was starting to think Speedy was dead too. She had a row about it with her husband Roy. 2016 Cat Grant tried to get a statement from Zatanna and Rocket as they entered the Hall of Justice, but they declined comment. Catherine Cobert assured her the League would issue a statement on an alien attack on the UN shortly. Green Arrow, Black Canary, Nightwing, Wally West and Jim Harper confronted Red Arrow about his self-destructive search for Speedy. Meanwhile, at the Hall of Justice, Intergang used an Apokoliptan device to revive the Appellaxian shells from the Hall's trophy room, and formed them into a golem. Superboy and Blue Beetle confronted the creature, which moved to the other side of the river. Cheshire confronted Red Arrow with his daughter, and asked him to get his act back together. After the destruction of Mount Justice, Nightwing was recuperating in the lounge of the Hall of Justice. Wally arrived and immediately berated him for taking such great risks. The Hall was the site of a fight between Despero and several members of the Team and the League. Armed forces were called in, because a forcefield had been put up around it. Eventually, the heroes defeated Despero, but the Hall was destroyed. The forcefield was lifted by the ambassador. Sightings Background information * Washington, D.C. is the birthplace of actor Tony Todd. References }} External links * Category:A to Z Category:Cities and towns